Pokémon
Summary Pokémon (Japanese: ポケットモンスター Pocket Monsters, ポケモン Pokémon for short), sometimes shortened to PKMN, is an overarching media franchise owned by Nintendo, Creatures, Inc., and Game Freak. First appearing in 1996 with the release of its first entries on the Game Boy, the game series has since inspired an array of media, including an anime, a card game, numerous manga, and various spin-off games. The series focuses on the creatures known as Pokémon, as well as their inhabited world, full of legends, tales, and adventures. Several interpretations of the world explore different themes and elements. Most commonly, Pokémon coexist with humans and can be caught, trained, and used in battles and other activities. Trainers, along with their Pokémon, travel across diverse lands aiming to make their dreams become reality. Powers of the Verse Pokémon is a very powerful verse. Starting at Tier 10 to Tier 8, and including a relatively good set of abilities, like Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, etc, Pokémon reveals itself as a force to be reckoned with with if you look closely. Many Pokémon can go up to Large Island level or higher and move at Sub-Relativistic speeds, while some characters can casually create tornados with it's wings. Counting with psychic powers, such as Mind Manipulation and Telekinesis, Water Manipulation capable of creating entire lakes, High Level Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and several other haxes makes thie Pokémon franchise a very impressive verse, and with the addition of Mega Evolutions, it's level of power goes even higher. The Top Tiers and God Tiers of this verse are even more impressive, counting with characters capable of destroying entire planets, and move at Relativistic speeds, 4 Dimensional beings capable of warping reality, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, a much higher level of Elemental Manipulation, Regeneration, Multi-Universe level AP and Durability, as well as Infinite to Omnipresent levels of speed. Overall, if you look closely, Pokémon is way more impressive than just some kids playing with weird pets. This verse is extremelly powerful, fast, durable and haxed, making the Pokémon verse extremelly hard to solo. Scaling of the Verse The following tiers depict the scaling of the verse on this wiki. Top Tiers Characters who scale to Arceus, Dialga, or Palkia, the latter two of which embody time and space respectively, and Arceus, who could cause two universes to collide with his awakening, and is believed to have created the Pokemon Multiverse. These beings are Tier 2. High God Tiers Characters who scale to certain other powerful legendaries stronger than Mewtwo or Primal Pokémon while still being well below Arceus, Dialga or Palkia. So far, only Necrozma (as Ultra Necrozma) is in this tier. These beings scale to Necrozma stealing the light of many stars to use as an ability. God Tiers Characters who scale to primal legendaries, Mewtwo, and beings such as Deoxys- specifically, Primal Kyogre's worldwide storm, Mewtwo's explosion, and Rayquaza's meteor. These beings are Tier 5. High Tiers Characters who scale to Regigigas, Groudon, or Lugia. Specifically, these beings scale to Regigigas towing continents, Groudon raising continents, and Lugia's 40 day storm. These beings are in the upper half of Tier 6 (Low 6-B and above). Upper Tiers Characters who scale to Charizard and Tyranitar. Specifically, these begins scale to Charizard melting mountains with its flames, and Tyranitar shattering mountains merely by walking. These beings are in the lower half of Tier 6 (High 6-C). Mid Tiers Characters who scale to basic fighting types, or, more specifically, their ability to use Seismic Toss. These beings are Tier 7. Low Tiers Characters who scale to Pikachu and other first form Pokemon- these creatures scale to the ability to summon legitimate cloud-to-ground lightning. These beings are Tier 8. Fodder Tiers Characters who lack major feats but are shown to be consistently superhuman (be it via surviving falling off cliffs or cutting down trees, among others). These beings are Tier 9. Bottom Tiers Characters who are blatantly stated to be the weakest of the verse. For this, these beings are considered below typical humans. These beings are Tier 10. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Darkmon cns *Mr. Bambu *ConsumingFire Opponents Neutral *Paulo.junior.969 *Roymaster11 Characters Top Tiers Tier 2 * Arceus * Giratina * Palkia * Dialga * Darkrai High God Tiers Tier 4 *Necrozma God Tiers Tier 5 * Deoxys * Mewtwo High/Upper Tiers Tier 6 * Lugia * Thu-Fi-Zer *Ho-Oh * Suicune * Solgaleo * Charizard * Gengar * Alakazam * Greninja *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza * Regigigas Mid Tiers Tier 7 Low Tiers Tier 8 * Pikachu Bottom Tiers Tier 10 to Tier 9 Indefinable Tiers Unknown Tiers Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Video Games